User blog:LostKunai/Appearance list for Characters (Idea)
Here's an example of an idea I had to show the appearances of a character in certain chapters. It's simple and straightforward, maybe it could be improved on in the future! Your Character in Bloodbound is the main protagonist in the ''Bloodbound'' series. Although her default name is "Amy", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality You are curious, clever, perceptive, adventurous, as well as, “Fierce and compassionate... And far braver than” you appear. If you go to dinner with Adrian in chapter 1, you mention that you’ve always been considered “the adventurous one” in your family. You are daring and willing to take risks as you left everything behind to move to the city. Depending on dialogue choices made you, voice your drive to want to make the world a better place. You also are empathetic towards the less fortunate clanless vampires. The rest of your personality is determinant based on the players choices. You can be rather flirty or more mild. You can be very fiesty even to your superiors or can be obedient and apologetic or inbetween, depending fully on selected choices. Your open willingness to kill ferals is predetermined in the game. You have killed multiple ferals with a wooden stake, have attempted to kill some with improvised weapons (chair/glass shards), and have assisted other characters in killing them. Your character’s willingness to kill non feral vampires and humans is determinant. In Book 1, Chapter 9 you have the option of mercy killing one of the new vampire girl in Marcel’s clan you befriended at the ball to prevent her from going feral. Background In Book 1, Chapter 1, it is mentioned by Adrian that Your Character has a Bachelor Degree in Communications, interned at Mannon Financial, graduated college a year ago at age 21, and volunteered to help in San Trobida for a year. If your character goes to dinner with him, you’ll mention you grew up in a (unspecified) small town. It had meadows and your character remembers even having a pony as a child. You spent most of your life before moving to Manhattan isolated in the town. Your character mentions that everyone else where you’re from never leaves town. Moving to the city was to your parent’s dismay but they were still supportive of your decision because you have always had an adventurous nature; they constantly text you every morning just to make sure you’re “still alive”. Its implied multiple times the character did not come from a financially well-off background. Its mentioned throughout the story that the character was living off of very little income and savings before being employed by Raines Corporation and barely being able to afford to stay in Manhattan. In Book 1, Chapter 1 your character ruminates over how desperately she needs to land the job. In the Chapter where Adrian turns Lily, your character flashes back to the first time you and Lily would be friends it’s revealed something as simple as Lily eating a left over slice of pizza or would not dictate whether you would have to entirely skip a meal due to financial issues. In chapter 8, you mention to Adrian your favorite small dining spot was literally the only place you could afford to eat when you first moved to Manhattan. Appearances Bloodbound Bloodbound, Book 1 *Chapter 1: The Interview *Chapter 2: The Vampire *Chapter 3: The Library *Chapter 4: The Rebel *Chapter 5: The Coffin *Chapter 6: The Senator *Chapter 7: The Judgment *Chapter 8: The Serum *Chapter 9: The Ball *Chapter 10: The Massacre *Chapter 11: The Den *Chapter 12: The Tribunal *Chapter 13: The Dungeon *Chapter 14: The Cabin *Chapter 15: The Showdown *Chapter 16: The Dawn Bloodbound, Book 2 TBD Relationships Adrian Raines Adrian is your employer and one of your potential love interests. You applied to be an Executive Assistant in Raines Corp. Your character barges into his office unannounced after hours because she forgot to give him a vial mandrake extract, causing you to inadvertently figure that Adrian is a vampire. He tries to calm down your character when she found out that he was a vampire if you start panicking out about. He reveals that he was born in 1753 and admits that while he hasn't done the math in a while, he isn't quite 300 years old yet. In book 1, chapter 1, (premium option) if your character accompanies him to eat at the company's private rooftop restaurant for dinner, he reveals to you that he wanted the freedom to pursue any type of innovative technology that had the potential to transform the world. If you try to get too close to him he will reject you for your own safety initially. In book 1, chapter 5, he pushes aside his initial reluctance to break council rules, and turns Lily into a vampire to save her life at your request and says he’s doing it for you. If you choose to pursue him as a love interest, later in the same chapter (via premium option) you can start a physically intimate relationship with him. The next time you have the option to be physically intimate with him again isn't until Chapter 14. However, In chapter 8 you can choose to kiss Adrian and have a romantic moment if you pick either premium option in the chapter, you also share a kiss in following chapter if you choose to explore the castle with Adrian. In Chapter 15 you can choose to kiss him before the battle begins. In Chapter 16, you can choose to be intimate with him again. Kamilah Sayeed Kamilah is the CEO of her own financial company, a vampire queen and one of your potential love interests. In Book 1, Chapter 1, Kamilah isn’t warm towards you but is impressed with your character when your character also reveals that the scarab that Adrian gifted her is also a symbol of rebirth. In Chapter 5, after you convince Adrian to turn Lily against council regulation the two of you restart on rocky terms. Kamilah makes you understand the level of danger you put him and she threatens to kill you herself if anything bad happens to Adrian, who she sees like a brother, because of your doing. Afterwards you can converse about her past and relationship with Adrian and you can compliment her beauty. She will say that conversing with you for the first time was “tolerable” in a complimentary manner. If you choose to pursue her as a love interest. You have the option to kiss her for the first time in chapter 8 in a game of truth or dare if you ride in the vampire train cart. You have the premium choices to have a private scene with Kamilah in Chapter 9 and Chapter 12 and be physically intimate with her in Chapter 14. In Chapter 15 you can choose to kiss her before going off to battle. In Chapter 16 you can choose to be intimate with her again. Lily Spencer Lily is your best friend, roommate and one of your potential love interests. In the early chapters of Book 1, you dislike how Lily is treated by her (now-ex) girlfriend Melanie and feel she deserves someone who doesn’t take her for granted. You can take her out to try to cheer her up early in the story after her girlfriend breaks up with her. You tell Adrian how you met Lily after failing to find a place for rent when your cousin suggests Lily. Once you live with Lily, your friendship and love for her blossoms. You can have some romantic and intimate scenes with her if you pick premium certain options like staying up in Adrian’s suite, exploring Priya’s home, and letting both her and Jax feed on you. In Chapter 16, you can be intimate with her again. Jax Matsuo Jax is the leader of the clanless vampires and one of your potential love interests. It's learned by the player he’s been stalking/watching you at the end of Book 1, chapter 3. In the following chapter, he rescues you from being imprisoned by The Baron's men. While at his temporary safe house, you’ll learn from the candid Lula that he’s been following you around because he was hoping to use you as a spy since you work for a council member. If you choose to stay and stay with Jax at his safehouse for longer (premium option) he’ll be surprised you decided to stick around to spend more time with him and you can choose to allow him to feed on you in an intimate-esque moment that he describes as “intense”. He will also tell you he considers you an open-minded person since you show empathy and compassion for the clanless. Before you leave the safe house he’ll inform you not to trust Adrian or anyone else on the council, he’ll also give you his number just in case of a potential emergency and will compliment/flirt with you. In chapter 6 you will run into him waiting for you outside your place of residence to check up on you, where you get him to admit he was concerned about you. If you choose to go on a walk with him (Premium Option) he’ll take you to the park and attempt to cheer you up about Lily’s situation. He also will save you from getting mugged. If you hug him afterwards you’ll admit to hoping to see each other soon. In Chapter 10 you will call him for help in finding a place to lay low with Lily. He will welcome you to the Shadow Den, and if you select the premium choice to have dinner with him you can learn about his family and have the option to have a physically intimate evening with him. In the following chapter, he will flirt extra with you if you buy the premium outfit and there's also a premium option to hook up with him (and/or Lily) at the end of the chapter. If you choose to help The Baron’s prisoners escape, Jax will commend you for it in Chapter 15 saying you’ve made a lot of friends, you also can kiss in this chapter. In Chapter 16 you can be intimate again. Lester Castellanos Your Character dislikes Lester due to his sexist and unprofessional attitude towards her when they first meet. You dislike his lack of respecting boundaries. When discussing getting votes for Lily to join Adrian’s clan you describe him as a “lecherous pervert”. Adam Vega Your character dislikes Adam because of his radical and racist views on clanless vampires. You are sympathetic to their cause and Adam would rather see them all genocided. Your dislike of him grows when he accuses Adrian of being responsible for the feral attacks. Your hate of him heightens when finding out he assisted Nicole in setting up and framing Adrian so he could get his serum. In Chapter 15 you find out he wants vampires to conquer humans but you are able to assist Adrian in killing him by weakening him with a UV flashlight. The Baron He doesn't like you and the feeling is mutual. It's not uncommon for him to address you by offensive or infantilizing names. to you He tries to have you be kept a prisoner on two occasions. After meeting you he planned on locking you up in “the bloody cells” of his dungeon for 6 months just for delivering a summons. The next time is when he is unable to see through Kamilah's ruse and accepts you as a prisoner to torture in exchange for voting on Kamilah's side. He also mentions how you are just Adrian's type; being cocky, idealistic and human. He is similar to Vega in that he has disdain for you because he feels that you don’t know your place. Your dislike for him grows even more when he votes against Adrian at his hearing and when you see the full extent of how sadistic he is by seeing his tortured prisoners. In a premium choice you can choose to free all his prisoners, leading to his bar being burned down and becoming allies with the people you released. The ex-prisoners show up to help you fight in the battle against Vega, Nicole and the Ferals. You finally stand up to him by telling him to "sit his punk ass down" to hear her about voting for Jax's succession to Vega's Council seat. He is shocked when you yelled at him like that. Priya Lacroix Your character mentioned being a big fan of Priya Lacroix’s work in fashion before meeting her. You were shocked to to find out she was a vampire. Overtime your opinion of her lowers because of her treatment of her houseboys and her predatory behavior towards you. Nicole Anderson Nicole is skeptical of you, but you are employed anyway and she becomes your colleague. When you see Adrian feeding on her, she gets concerned and suggests to Adrian that they should stop you from getting away and debriefing you. In Chapter 13, she betrays Adrian and Your Character, giving them away to Vega and attempting to steal Adrian's serum. Moreover, in Book 1 Chapter 14, she believes that Your Character manipulated Adrian into turning Lily, whom she calls Your Idiot friend. She believes that you have led him down one bad road after another. In chapter 15 she attempts to murder your character multiple times first with a crossbow, then with her bare hands. If you win the battle you have the option to let her go and let justice wait to be served another day, to give her another chance, to knock her out and capture her so she can be put on trial, or to kill her yourself- execution style. Powers and Abilities Unlike all the main characters in Bloodbound, your character is a mortal human (as far as we know), but she does have some note worthy abilities. * Psychic Powers/ESP: Your character displays some limited clairvoyance/psychic abilities. In chapter 1 if you go to dinner with Adrian when he vaguely mentions his past, for a few seconds you’re able to smell and see the scenery of the area he’s from but it gets pushed from your mind. Scholar Jameson is aware of your psychic powers and is the one responsible for planting the magic tapestry pieces that allow you to see into the past of the council members. No one else can seem to see the tapestry pieces but you and they disappear after you finish having the flashback or if you ignore them. When the tapestry piece disappears so do all your memories of seeing it and of having flashback— making the extent of your abilities rather weak. * Self Defense: Your Character has no formal defense training that we know of but is strong enough to hold her own in a fight against Nicole, and have a quick enough reaction to kill ferals with a stake and can wield a crossbow. Character Customization Face and Hair BB Faces.jpg|Faces BB Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices in Book 1 BB Initial Outfits.jpg|Initial outfits BB One of Priya's Dress.png|One of Priya's Designed Dresses BB 1920s Dress.jpg|1920s Dress BB Casual outfit.jpg|Casual outfit BBMCBallOutfit.png|Awakening Ball BB Black Leather Outfit.jpg|Black Leather Outfit BB Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie BB Feminine Flower Outfit.png|Feminine Flower outfit BB Goggles.png|Goggles BB Outdoorsy Outfit.png|Hiking Outfit Outfit Choices in Book 2 Trivia * She is shown on the cover of Bloodbound, Book 1. * This is the fifth Choices stories to utilize checkpoints in the event the you accidentally get yourself killed off by picking a wrong option. The others are Endless Summer, Most Wanted, The Crown & The Flame, and 'The Haunting of Braidwood Manor * Some fans say they see a strong resemblance between the second face option and the British actress/model Emma Watson. * In a premium choice with Kamilah Sayeed in Book 1, Chapter 12, it is revealed that her age is 22. Category:Blog posts